Ira Kel Julius
'''Ira K. Julius '''is the leader of the Underground and is head of the council. He has a rather indifferent attitude about the world around him and often only cares for his people and his rats. Appearance Ira is a rather old individual in terms of style. He prefers things from the Venetian era to modern day clothing as he believes modern clothing is disrespectful because most of the time, modern clothing is usually athletic wear and clothing work for comfort. He normally wears neutral colored suits with loose sleeves, but every now and then again, he'll throw in some color. His favorite suit is a black shirt with black pants that has a red vest. He finds the colors very appealing. His hair is always down regardless of temperature. He prefers it that way as it's easy access when he needs to fiddle with something as he thinks. Personality Ira is a silent individual who speaks through his rat subjects, much like Snake from Black Butler. Due to unknown events in his past, he rarely speaks as himself. When he does speak, as previously mentioned, it's through his rats. Each rat has a different personality, but Ira uses them specifically so he can speak to the people around him. Asides from the assistance of his rats, he has no personality and rarely ever talks. History Born Kelly Julius, he had been born into a British-Japanese family in the countryside of Hokkaido. He had always had a keen interest in animals and human relations to animals. Growing up, he was often seen with animals everywhere he went and it only went into full affect when he found out what his quirk was. He was identified as a mute shortly after and despite his best efforts in trying to talk, there was something holding him back from doing so. He spent a good portion of his life learning to talk through the rats he had found on the streets and had taken home with him. Since then, he has acquired an army of rats to fight for him and has earned him a rather high spot in the chain of command within his organization. Despite the strange quirk, he thrived in the world of heroics until he was told that a person with his quirk could never be a hero worth the time. Quirk '''Rat '''is a quirk that allows it's user to take on the form of a humanoid rat like Splinter from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. As a human sized rat, he is allowed to do a lot of the things a rat and a human can do and can stay in this fo rm for long periods of time, but he must be careful because the longer he stays in this form, the less chance he has of returning to his human form. In this form, he can communicate with other rats and act like a rat while maintaining complete control of his human mind. He can also manipulate the rats to do as he pleases. Category:Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:UltimateDadMight